


Taking It "Slow"

by Whiteheart97



Series: Malec Week 2016 [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But Jace never left with Valentine, Day 2: Into the Future Day, Freeform, M/M, Malec (oh-so-desired) first date, Malec Week 2016, Post-Season Finale, TV Show!Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteheart97/pseuds/Whiteheart97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Day 2 (August 14th): Into the Future Day - Share a headcanon, draw a piece of art or write a fanfiction about Magnus' and Alec's life that takes place in Season two or after the events of Born to Endless Night/Lady Midnight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It "Slow"

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 2 OF MALEC WEEK!!! ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL
> 
> I wrote this fic after episode 12, so let's make as if Jace never left with Valentine in ep 13 bcs that would ruin the mood, and also he couldn't appear in this fic ;)
> 
> Also, for me Jace will always be a Lightwood, don't even fight me on this!
> 
> All the love, and keep on enjoying Malec Week!! :D  
> -C ♥♥

_ Taking It “Slow” _

 

"Alec?" Isabelle called from the doorway. "Alec, are you there?"

"Here" Alec answered, practically inside of his closet while rummaging through a pile of clothes.

Isabelle laughed at the sight of his brother surrounded by so many pieces of clothing. "What are you doing?"

Alec stopped for a second to look at his sister, who was watching him with an amused smirk. He finally sighed and walked calmly to her. "I'm so gonna regret this, but I think I need your help"

Isabelle's smile grew wider. "Tell me, big bro, what is it that you need?"

"I have a date with Magnus tonight. Our official first date. And I have no idea what to wear"

 

Isabelle couldn't believe what she was hearing: her brother, Alec freaking Lightwood, who didn't give a shit about fashion or what he was wearing, was seriously going crazy trying to figure out what to wear to a date with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

 

"Alec, it's not like Magnus doesn't know you, I'm sure he doesn't care one bit about what you wear" she tried to calm him. "Besides, I don't think you'll make it to the end of the date fully dressed" she added in a very much lower voice.

"Hey, I heard that" Alec retorted, smacking her hand in a playful manner. "And just so you know, we're taking it slow"

"Sure you are" she said, fighting to hold back a laugh. "Here, let me help you" she walked passed him and to his wardrobe to find something that was... more or less decent. "Here, were these" she threw at him a pair of tight black leather pants he didn't even know he owned. He looked at them, a little wary at first, but he finally decided to listen to Isabelle. After all, she was the one of the two with actual sense of fashion, and she knew the warlock quite well. "And this shirt, it makes you look so good" she hands him a blue shirt that he hadn't worn in what seemed like forever.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked, still a bit worried.

"Alec, Magnus likes you, I think he has already proven that, so there's nothing to worry about. Everything will go perfectly well at your date tonight" she assured him.

He smiles briefly. "Thank you, Izzy"

She returned his smile gently. "You're welcome" then she left the room to give him some privacy. To be quite honest, he wasn't as sure as Izzy about this, but he wanted to go out on a date with Magnus, regardless of what might happen.

 

 

***

 

 

Alec went downstairs a few minutes before he was supposed to leave for his date. Magnus would be waiting for him at his loft, and he didn't want to be late. Since he knew his family quite well, he thought it would be a good idea to leave earlier just in case they were downstairs and decided it was the best of ideas to entertain him, therefore making him arrive late to Magnus' loft.

 

"Going somewhere?" Jace asked behind him with an amused tone to it.

"You know perfectly well were I'm going, don't you?" Alec asked, and knowing Jace it was more than probable that he already knew.

Jace simply shrugged. "Maybe Isabelle told me something"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever you need, I'm sure you can ask someone else, or at least wait until I come back. Now, if you excuse me, I have to be somewhere else" he said before leaving, not letting his Parabatai hold him back for much longer. If he'd had stayed, however, he would have witnessed Jace's pleased and proud smile because his Parabatai was (FINALLY) pursuing his happiness.

 

 

***

 

 

Alec stood in front of Magnus' door for one minute while he waited for the warlock to open it. When he finally appeared on the other side of the door, Alec struggled to control his breathing. How Magnus managed to took his breath away with just a smile was beyond him, really.

 

"Hello, Alexander" Magnus greeted.

Alec inhaled deeply before being physically able to answer. "Hi, Magnus" he finally said back.

"You ready to leave?" Magnus asked him, the same smile from the beginning was still plastered on his face. Alec nodded.

"Yeah... Yeah, let's go" Magnus stepped out of the loft and closed the door behind him.

 

Alec didn't know where were they going; he had let Magnus choose since he sure as hell knew a lot more about the restaurants in town than Alec himself. He vaguely recalled Magnus saying something about an Ethiopian restaurant, but he wasn't really sure about it.

 

As it turned out, they were indeed going to that Ethiopian restaurant Magnus had mentioned. It wasn't a big place, but the decor was stunning. Alec was actually surprised; he didn't know there were places like this one in New York (downside to be a Shadowhunter? Maybe). It was good that Magnus seemed to know a lot of New York and the places mundanes used to visit, he thought, he could show him things he hadn't paid attention to before, and he'd get to spend more time with the warlock, which was always a good thing.

 

One of the waiters led them to a table at the very back of the restaurant. Alec guessed it was Magnus' request, maybe the warlock wanted some privacy for them; Alec couldn't exactly disagree.

 

"Anything to drink, Alexander?" the warlock questioned him. Alec looked around; being his first time in a mundane restaurant, he wasn't sure what to answer.

"Whatever you order is fine" he finally settled on saying.

 

Magnus nodded and turned towards the waiter, ordering what sounded like a very expensive bottle of wine. Alec shouldn't drink —he was a Shadowhunter, he could be called at any moment to help his siblings with a mission—, but he decided that tonight, and because he was with Magnus, he could make an exception and allow himself to drink just a little bit.

 

The waiter brought the bottle of wine and poured two glasses for the both of them. Magnus sipped on it, tasting the wine and grinning, delighted.

 

"This is the best wine I've ever tasted, you should try it, Alexander, before I down the whole bottle myself"

Alec chuckled. It was impossible that Magnus could drink the whole bottle alone, right? "Well then, I better try it, right?" Magnus smiled and nodded as Alec raised the glass to his lips and took a small sip. Magnus was right, it was truly delicious. Alec took the menu in his hands and looked through it. Everything sounded so good, he didn't have an idea what he would order.

"Do you want me to pick a few things for the both of us?" Magnus offered. "I've been here a few times and I know some things that you must try"

 

Alec quickly nodded. To be honest, he wanted to order the whole menu just so he could taste it all, but just a few of the dishes of Magnus' choice seemed a better option. Magnus nodded in understanding and closed his menu.

 

As they waited for the waiter to come and take note, Alec sipped at his wine glass while staring at the warlock sitting in front of him. Magnus really looked dashing that night —not that he usually didn't, but tonight he looked especially so—, and Alec couldn't tear his eyes away. Compared to the beautiful warlock that was with him that night, Alec felt like a clown, with his leather pants and worn out blue shirt...

 

"What's going on inside that beautiful head of yours?" Magnus asked a few seconds later. Alec looked up at him, shaking his head to clear his mind. For a moment he considered lying, but he was a very bad liar and Magnus would caught him lying right away, so he settled for the truth.

"I-I'm... You... I..." he stuttered. Magnus looked at him with an amused smirk, waiting for him to speak. "You just look so beautiful tonight..." he immediately regretted his choice of words and tried to fix it. “I mean, not that you don't normally do; you do, look beautiful I mean. You just... You look especially beautiful tonight"

Magnus smiled pleased. It was such a sight to see Alec stuttering like that. "Well, thank you, Alexander. You look devastatingly handsome tonight as well"

Alec blushed instantly. "Actually Izzy helped me pick out my clothes, I didn't know what to wear"

"I guess I'll just have to thank your sister then" he winked at him, that wide smile of his never once leaving his lips.

 

The waiter came then and took note of everything Magnus ordered. Alec wondered if it would be too much food, but didn't think twice about it when Magnus looked at him again and started talking about what he had been doing that day. When it was Alec's turn, he told him in return how Jace, Clary, Izzy and he had been training that morning, then how Izzy helped him with the clothes, and how his parents had been trying to persuade him not to go to the dinner date with Magnus.

 

"I guess I should have expected your parents to try and ruin this lovely evening for us" Magnus said as they left the restaurant. The dinner had been perfect, everything he had tried that night had been delicious, and he was really looking forward to coming to this place with Magnus again.

"Well, you know they're not very fond of the idea of you and me being together..."

Magnus grinned. "So... we're officially a thing now?" he asked then, his smile growing wider as Alec's blush returned to his cheeks.

"I guess so... Yes. I mean, I thought that was pretty clear when I chose you the other day at my wedding with..." he was silenced by Magnus' soft lips against his.

 

This was their second kiss ever, and in contrast with their first one, in front of everyone who knew them —and a bunch of people who didn't—, this kiss was slower, and much more passionate. Magnus' lips were as gentle as ever, pressing against his lips just lightly to let Alec decide if he wanted the kiss or not.

 

And Alec gave in, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss but leaving Magnus to take the lead. The warlock did just that, his hand flying to Alec's neck to pull him closer. Alec hesitantly put his hands on Magnus' waist, bringing him closer —if that was even possible—.

 

For the duration of the kiss, the whole world melted around them. It didn't matter that they were standing in the middle of the street, in plain sight for everyone who wanted to watch; they didn't care if people stared at them, the only important thing in that moment was that they were together, finally, after all the struggle, after so many ups and downs, they could be together and take their shot at happiness.

 

Magnus finally pulled away from the kiss, but he didn't get away from him, instead resting his forehead against Alec's.

 

"Maybe we should head back home?" he suggested. He immediately sensed how Alec tensed under his touch, so he went on. "We could talk and share some drinks before you need to be back at the Institute"

Alec nodded, slightly out of breath. "Yes, we should definitely do that" he agreed.

 

Magnus smiled, hesitantly getting away from Alec. He immediately missed the touch, the warmth of Magnus being so close to him. He thought about it for a second before reaching for the warlock's hand, squeezing it gently and entwining their fingers together. He felt more than saw Magnus' smile, and he sensed the love that the warlock felt for him —if he could actually call it love so soon into their relationship—.

 

When they arrived to Magnus' loft, the warlock quickly served two drinks for the both of them and handed one to Alec.

 

"To us" he said, and Alec felt like he was re-living something from the past; that first time they shared drinks, the time when Magnus hesitantly admitted that he, Alec Lightwood, a 20 years old Shadowhunter, had unlocked something in him, Magnus Bane, the 400 years old High Warlock of Brooklyn. It felt surreal to think about that night now, when everything had changed so much, when they had changed so much.

"To us" Alec said back as their glasses clicked against each other. And it felt good, it felt like freeing himself once again, and he quite liked the feeling. He wanted this; he wanted to take this chance, without thinking about whatever he had to risk to get it; he wanted this chance with Magnus.

 

He moved closer to the warlock, taking both their drinks and putting them aside in the living room table. Their lips meet again in a frantic, passionate kiss. Alec's hands were on Magnus' waist again, bringing him as close to himself as he could, while Magnus tangled both his hands in Alec already messy hair. Alec walked backwards, pulling Magnus along, and he sat on the couch. The warlock quickly sat on top of him, straddling him. It was way more comfortable for them to kiss that way, since Alec's height complicated things a bit when they were standing.

 

Magnus was honestly surprised when Alec's hands found their way up his shirt. He thought they were going to take it slow, so he didn't know what had provoked this change of mind in Alec.

 

Magnus pulled away, staring at Alec's beautiful eyes from a close distance. "I thought we were taking it slow?" he mumbled, slightly out of breath from the kiss and panting a little as he tried to regain control of his body. What was Alexander Lightwood doing to him?

Alec shrugged in response. "I didn't think some kisses were taking it fast" he answered.

Magnus smiled widely at this. "Oh, I couldn't agree more" and he kissed him again with uncontrolled fierceness and passion.

 

Yes, it could work. It definitely could work.

 

And if the next morning Alec suffered a little teasing from his siblings, it was all worth it when he remembered how good being with Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, felt.


End file.
